Love Story
by meesha21
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction and i'm excited, well what can i say i wanted to write a story on how hard it was on felicity to watch oliver with those women and then he turn and get back to sara which made it worst...i also wanted to write a love story which goes be on just a day or a few months but decades.
1. Chapter 1: The Unspoken Words

It was a normal day for felicity; she usually wakes up at 6.30 to get an early start of the day, shower and prepare breakfast while catching up on the latest in pop culture world. Which she learnt that Kim and Kanye are getting married, _really, isn't Kim tired of getting married, hopefully this marriage last longer than 72 days this time! _And that teen boy Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez have broken up again _as usual_.

Her day was going as usual until heard someone called her name from behind her, "Felicity Smoak?" the man asked. As she turns around she saw this hot god of a man standing in front of her desk. Felicity suddenly realize she was face to face with Oliver Queen, the 'Oliver Queen' she saw frequently on the news, the billionaire son who was missing for 5 years and suddenly came back from the dead is standing right in front of her. _Damn, he hotter in person..come on felicity, pull yourself together._

"_Hey I'm Oliver Queen" _Oliver said introducing himself with a smile

_Of course your oliver queen, who else _could you befelicity said silently to herself "of course, I know who you are Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father." Oliver then said with a smile as he corrected her.

"right, he dead…I mean he drowned, but you didn't which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble in 3..2..1." she said as she closed her eyes with embarrassment.

That was the moment where oliver told her a ridiculous cover story about being in a coffee shop which was located in a bad neighborhood, and how that was the reason why his laptop ended up with bullet holes. But felicity knew it was full of bullshit, so she decided not to get involve in obvious family drama and ignore the fact that was clearly lying,

After that he kept returning with more and more crappier excusing or cover stories, whatever he wanted to call them. This involved her having to crack a flash drive which was military protected and web searching a man who he claims was one of his long lost close friends.

So when he revealed himself as the vigilante that night in the back of her car, everything she had question and suspected about oliver queen had finally made sense. That night, felicity had just finish a long day at Queen Consolidated and all she wanted to do was go home, take a long bath and catch up on the Game of Thrones.

As she was about to start her car, someone in the back seat starting to move and for some reason they had known her name. _what the hell, please tell me I don't have a stalker, why would an IT girl have a stalker hell I'm a genius but that don't mean I'm stalker material…breathe felicity stay calm._

"How do you know my name?" she asked trying to keep calm

"Because you know my name" he said removing his hood revealing his face and there he was, it was oliver in a green hoodie with paint under his eyes and a bullet wound.

And there it was, the realization of oliver queen and who the vigilante really was. "felicity..felicity!" oliver said with a frustrated look, he been calling her name trying to get her attention for the past 5 mins.

"huh, yes..yes" felicity said snapping back into reality.

"are you okay?" oliver asked with a concern look on his face, something is up with her and whether or not she going to tell him what it is, he going to make it his mission to find out what bothering her.

"yes, I'm fine just got a lot on my mind that all….how can I help?" oliver knew it was more than that but figure now wasn't the best time to pressure her about it.

"I want know how the leads going on the bombers…did get any ID on them yet" oliver said as he put down his practice arrows and headed back to her desk.

"ahhh no they are still scanning" felicity replying as she turn to face him, _gosh can he be any more sexy with sweat running down on his chest_

Felicity was remembering earlier of the first day she and oliver met and his crappy cover stories. And how from the beginning she knew he was a bad liar but still was willing to help because that who she was.

And of the night his mother shot him as the vigilante and turn to her for help, at first when oliver and diggle ask her to join TeamArrow that what she calls them, she thought she never want to be caught up in all of the drama and illegal activities that comes with the vigilante. She would only offer her skills to help find Walter and get back to her boring life.

However, along the way she started to believe in the vigilante and also in oliver, that he actually was doing good in the city and making a difference one bad guy at a time more than she can say for some people. And it was too long the feeling for oliver started to surface either and it became even harder to focus around him, watching his every move getting jealous at the mention of one of the ladies in his life.

But what was she thinking there nowhere in hell Oliver Queen would date her, what does she has to offer to compare to the others "the laurel", his crazy ex Helena, Mckenna and don't even get her started on Sara. _Let's face it, I'm not his type _

Felicity was about to finish up when oliver approach her "_I'm having dinner with Sara and her family and I was wondering if you are ready to go" _Oliver asked as he was putting on his black jacket. Him or Diggle would usually walk felicity to her car when they are done for the night, after the fall of the Glades it was unsafe for women to be alone at night.

_Oh course, he having dinner with the lances_ felicity thought as she roll her eyes "_yea, sure let me shut down and then I'm ready to go_" felicity said trying to hide the frustration in her voice as she turn towards him. She sent the running software to tablet and shut down and within 20mins Oliver and her was heading towards her car.

"_Goodnight, enjoy the dinner with the lances_" felicity said as she hurried to open her car door, not looking back at oliver who had confused look on his face.

"_wait felicity_" Oliver called out behind her

"_what the hell is up with you_" oliver said pulling her to face him so he can look felicity in her eyes, they somehow can reveal truth in each other eyes. Something oliver would to anything to stop, felicity often can read him and tell when he lying or hiding something when she looks into his eyes and it scares the living hell out of him.

"_you aren't acting like yourself today, you were phasing out and being quiet and hardly babbling" _ Oliver stated as he release her arm and stepping back creating space between them

It might not be how oliver wanted to bring it up, but enough was enough and it was driving him crazy so to hell with it.

Right there, felicity stood there frozen and battling on whether or not to finally tell him the truth. On how much those words he said about not dating someone he can really care about hurt like hell and to top it all off after walking to his hotel room in Russia, to be greeted by Ms. Rochev leaving his room while oliver hold the door, was like pouring vinegar on an open cut. Or whether or not to tell him how much she loves him and how jealous she is that he back with Sara again.

No she can't tell him, it would change everything between them, what if he don't love me back, what if it was all in my head, no, then you can imagine how awkward it would be when they have to work together. "_it nothing, oliver, I'm just having a off day nothing a goodnight sleep can't fix."_ Felicity said with a bright smile trying to reassure him although she wasn't sure who she was trying to reassuremore oliver or herself.

Oliver knew it wasn't nothing, but checking his watch he realize it was getting late and he made a promise to sara to be there so he decided to let it be for now "okay, then I would see you tomorrow, goodnight felicity."

With that oliver turn around and headed towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally The Truth

After the confrontation felicity had with oliver that night, felicity made the decision to bury her feelings for oliver and move on. And start heading back into the dating life,getting her feet wet as her bestfriend alice would say.

It was hard at first but after a couple of months she had push the feelings for oliver aside and was focusing on her new relationship with Sebastian Clarke, a well-known business man who had stop by Queen Consolidated to do some business with oliver, when out of the blue he ask her out.

"hey I'm Sebastian Clarke, I have a 11am appointment with Mr Queen" the gentleman said as he approach the desk.

"Yes Mr Clarke, Mr Queen is just finishing up his 10:30 appointment he would be right with you in a few mins." Felicity said with a smile

Right there at that moment was a very sexy man in front of her, he was tall with black hair that cut short with neat side burns which helps bring out his blue eyes that can draw you in with one look. He clearly trains by the way how his suit forms around his muscles which were overpowering his business suit. _Damn he hot, focus felicity he a client._

"thanks, I can wait it would give me a chance to get to know you and maybe if I'm lucky, I'll have the honor of asking you out on a date" he said in return

"ah, what? A date, you want to ask me out?" felicity said in shock

"yes" Sebastian said with a confident smile " see I want to get to know you, I can tell you aren't like the other women I meet every day for example Mr. Queen old EA. I couldn't get through that door properly before she all over me, so when I walk in I wasn't expecting to be able to make my way to the EA desk." Sebastian said as he lean in on her desk looking at her expression to every word he said.

Felicity can see was determined and wasn't going to take no for an answer besides _what do I have to lose I'm single and lonely so what the hell, not like I have a million and one guys I can call _she thought to herself.

"well, I can assure you jumping all over sexy men aren't my thing, oh god did I just say sexy, I mean you good looking, more than good looking and I'm babbling please shut me up now" felicity said while shutting her eyes as she try to hide the embarrassment.

"well at least she thinks I'm sexy that a plus don't you think" Sebastian smirk which caused her to laugh " and there it is a compliment and a laugh, wow this is going better than I expected here I thought I would have to stand here all day to get in your good books."

"hey don't get ahead of yourself mister, I'm still going over the checks and balances…I'm felicity by the way felicity smoak." She said looking back at the computer

"so felicity how about that date? He said with high expectations of getting a yes

"Sure, let me give you my contact info and by the way Mr. Queen would see you know" felicity said as she wrote down her contact info

She had him the piece of paper and pointed to the direction of oliver office. "that good just in time, right now I had gotten a date of a beautiful woman so this day couldn't get any better…have a nice day felicity" Sebastian grinned as he turn to make his way to oliver. _What the hell just happen_ here_, did Sebastian Clarke just had a conversation with her and ask her out! No I must be dream. _Felicity look up and stare at Sebastian as chose to sit in the sofa that was facing directly at her _nope I wasn't dreaming, okay breathe..breathe omg I can't wait to tell alice about this, she gonna freak._

After texting alice, felicity got back to work but all of sudden she received a text message with a silly office joke when she check and see who it was from she instantly realize it was Sebastian. When she looks him he had a big smile on his face.

***Aren't you supposed to be focusing on your meeting*** felicity replied back

***I can't focus with you with you sitting there looking so amazing***

***flattery would get you nowhere, besides I think you are forgetting the fact that I'm at work and that you are currently "supposed to be" having a meeting with my boss, is it your plan to get me fired?***

Felicity hurried and texted back knowing he was staring at her through the glass, now _back to work, a distraction is the last thing I need right now, too many things to do in so little time…today is going to be a long day sigh. _ Felicity thought to herself as she put away her phone

Just then he replied ***having you fired is the last thing I want although it may work in my favor then you can come and work for me, besides this meeting is boring anyways sad face* **which made felicity laugh at his boredom _oh poor guy _

***what can I say for you to allow me to get back to my busy schedule and for you to actually pay attention to the meeting* **felicity replied anxiously wondering what she just agreed to do. The find thing was, poor oliver didn't had a clue what Sebastian was doing, he was so busy talking about the plans which were in front of him. ***have lunch with me today, smile face* **

Before she even reply, she heard oliver voice "thank you for coming Mr. Clarke, you can make your next appointment with my EA."oliver said with a smile while walking Sebastian towards felicity desk. As oliver extended his right hand towards sebastian to shake his hand "sure, that wouldn't be a problem…so what is your answer felicity, lunch?" sebastian said as he shake oliver hand and then turn to face felicity.

The surprising look on oliver face made her felt like she had to explain but before she can get a word out oliver had quickly put back on his CEO mask and started talking "do you two know each other" he asked with a raise eyebrow

"That the plan, I hope it not a problem with me asking your EA out?" sebastian asked raising a eyebrow

"no it's not a problem" oliver respond in his CEO tone but when he look at her his eyes were saying otherwise maybe _he was jealous or just being overprotective_ _either way if he can date, why can't I _"sure give me 5 mins, Mr. Queen I will be stepping out for lunch. I sent the emails and the running software is frequently loading as we speak and lastly Mr. Diggle will be here shortly." Felicity said as she finish up and grab her coat

Within 20mins felicity and sebastian was on their way to their first date, who knew that day would have been one the best days she had in a long time, she was happy, really happy and the feelings for oliver were nowhere to be found. Oliver who?

Everything was looking up for felicity, her relationship was going steady they both agreed not to rush it. "hey babe, may day was so long making me miss you even more…can't wait to be wrap in your arms…yeah see you soon" felicity then hung up the phone and made her way to her desk in the layer, while ignoring oliver weird intense look as he grab a bottle of water.

"So how the boyfriend Mr. Clarkeeee? Dig smirk as he walk towards her desk leaning on her chair.

"He fine thanks" felicity replied with a bright smile that light up her eyes when she does it. "Wow, look like someone is really happy, which makes me happy…I was starting to work about you" diggle said as he begin to rub her shoulders. Diggle has become like a big brother to her, always looking out for her and always being there for her to vent. Besides alice, diggle, oliver and roy is the closes thing to a family.

"You were worry about me?"

"yea, I was starting think you were beginning to be a loner" diggle said as he try to hold in the laugh that was creeping it way out, but it didn't work one look at her nasty look she shoot at him and he was cracking up.

"yea and here I thought blondie was gay" Roy teased from behind them causing felicity to throw her pen at him luckily he duck before it hit him. "nice try blondie, try aiming next time"

"Alright I think that enough of felicity personal life, can we get back to the mission at hand please" oliver growled out. _what his problem, is he really jealous? If he is that good for him, that what you get Mr. Queen _felicity smirk to herself

Oliver was acting like that for months and it was getting on felicity last nerves and she knew she wasn't the only one. But enough is enough she waited until everyone else had left and march up to him "okay that enough, what the hell wrong with you, we aren't your punching bags that what those are there for" felicity shouted out as she pointed in the direction of the workout equipment

Oliver was so wrap up in his thoughts that he didn't realize felicity was shouting at him, yeah he knew he was acting like an ass lately but it was just so hard to see felicity so happy with someone else who wasn't him. He tried to be happy for her but it was driving him insane.

Him and sara would have never work not then and definitely not now, there were too much history, so much had happen that neither one of them can move on from it. They were just too comfortable with each other, that why he didn't really felt hurt when sara decided to leave, it was a matter of time and they both knew it. But when it comes to felicity, heaven knows what would happen to him if he lost her, losing her was not an option.

Seeing her moving on with someone was like a wakeup call he didn't even knew he needed. Yes, three was a connection between them but he often times ignore it because he never wanted her to get hurt. Which is why he said that he couldn't date or get involve with anyone who he can really care about, honestly he didn't think he was the kind of man she deserves and seeing how much those words had hurt felicity he knew made a mistake.

So there he was, face to face with the woman he love and he's about to lose her all because he was an idiot, already the reasons for not having her by his side when through the window. It didn't matter anymore, all that matters is having felicity in his arms for the rest of his life and he knew there only one thing that can make that happen.

"oliver…oliver aren't you hearing me, what is wrong, I know looking for Slade and the others is causing a lot of stress but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on everyone oliver, we are all stress too. I know I don't show it but you know I stress…."

"felicity" oliver said as he grab felicity neck and press his lips to hers, his eyes slammed shut as the world exploded in a flash of white behind his eyelids. The room and everything in it just faded away as his mouth moved over hers. Using hand he turn her head slightly to the slide, giving him a better angle while his tongue begging for access. Using the moan that came from her throat as an answer, when she open her mouth he wasted no time in slipping his tongue in and move it all over hers and deepen the kiss, by that time her hands move up and grab his shirt in a fist.

When they eventually pull apart, he was breathless and a little light headed, when he look at felicity her eyes were dark and glaze over, at that moment he knew he wasn't the only affected by the kiss. "wow, amm what was that about?" felicity said in shock and breathless at the same time.

"you were talking then you started to babble and I know you wouldn't have heard anything I would have said so I decided to instead telling you, I would show you what I was trying to hide for all these years. I love you felicity, I love you so much I can't even breathe."

"oh"

This was it, the moment she was waiting for was finally happening but she was dating Sebastian _Was I?_ all the feelings she had push away for oliver came rushing back like a bullet.

"But you said you can't date anyone you really care about" she shivered at the memory

"I know what I said, and I'm so sorry I hurt you that was the last thing I ever wanted to do, all I wanted to do was to protect you and I would do anything for you to forgive me." Oliver said as he grab her hands and pull her into him which made her giggle.

"you know, I'm hold you to that you know"

"I know, looking for to it" oliver grinned as he kiss her again

"so what now?" he asked as they headed towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3:What The Hell Just Happen?

**Sorry this one was so late, but you what happens when life catches up to you. First I want to thank everyone who had followed, fav and review. I can't tell you how much it mean to me, this chapter is going to be a little different from the other two being that I had added lyrics. Music will always be a part of ourlifes and why not use it to set the mood and the tone of the chapter. I have read some fanfictions that have done it and I just felt in love with it. I hope you really enjoy this one. Reviews are always welcome, so let me know what you think, share your thoughts as we walk this journey together. #olicityforver Ps. ch4 isn't far behind. Xoxo**

_**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like**_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Well first, I have to talk to Sebastian before what ever this is happens" felicity said as she look at oliver.

"Yes, sure I understand you have things to figure out but I want you to know, I meant everything I said, I love you felicity." And with that he pulled her closer and kiss her like his life had depended on it. _Damn he taste good_

"See you later" he murmur against her lips

"See you later Oliver" she gasps as he let go and walk away.

_What the hell just happen did that just really happen, or was I dreaming_, Felicity thought as she headed towards her car and drove home. What a night…oh shit, how am I going to break things off with Sebastian, what have I gotten myself into. Damn you Oliver Queen, you finally got the balls to say I love you and I had to be involved with someone else.

Sighh, I would have to call him in the morning and try to explain everything in the best way possible. The next morning felicity grab her phone and started to pace in her living room. _Breathe…breathe, _the doorbell ring and felicity immediately went and open the door, there stood Alice with the you-better-start-talking-lizzy face.

"thank god, you here what took you so long I'm going crazy here, I don't know what to do =, what to say or how to explain this. Felicity said in panick as she held the door for alice.

"breath lizzy, it not as hard as it seems jeez do you always have to be so dramatic" Alice annoying said while she drop her bag on the kitchen counter.

"easy for you to say, you aren't the one breaking up with Sebastian Clarke" felicity snapped back

"you haven't you called him yet did you?"

"No, I haven't, haven't you been listening to a word I just said…sigh" felicity replied as she drop down on the couch next to Alice.

"what do I say, how can I possibility explain?" with that felicity sat up and place her head into the palms of her hands

Alice then started to rub her back "you can't lizzy, no matter how you try to put it, it's going to suck regardless so the best thing is to be honest with him and yourself and move on."

"sigh…ok..lets get this over with" felicity stood up and took out her phone and call Sebastian.

After the third ring he picks up and right away felicity began to explain that they can't see each other anymore and taking alice advice about being honest. _Whewww that feels good now its off my chest_

"I hope you will be happy felicity, that all I ever wanted…Oliver Queen is one lucky man" Sebastian said surprising her _WHAT! No screaming or hanging up phone WHAT!_

"And I will always love you baby, listen anything and I mean anything you need at all let me know okay? I mean it anything at all baby." Sebastian sigh

"okay hunni….goodbye Sebastian" felicity said sadly and hung up the phone.

When felicity turn around, alice was right behind her "so how did it go?" she asked with a anxious smile

"better than either of us would have expected" _poor Sebastian, just a gentleman_

"okayyyyy, now that done lets go shopping and have some fun." Alice then pull her hand and was leading her to the door, clearly someone is excited to go shopping then again alice is excited about almost everything

Monday came and for some reason I was excited to get work. Finally Oliver admitted he love me and finally we have a chance to see where this goes. Walking towards the closest I decided to wear my black dress with somewhat deep v cut and my muti-color heels to light the dress, add my pink lipstick and I was out the door. As I walk to the front door, I fell this happiness running through me, today going to be a good day!

When I reach the office, I realize I was early, so I decided to get started, today is going a busy and long day so an early start would be perfect.

"Good morning felicity, you are very early this morning" Oliver said as he approach her desk

"yes, well better early than late rite?" she smirk back

I felt her before she spoke "well hello to you..i can see you both are early for this meeting oh how nice. Please , tell me how can you manage to get here for a meeting that not really important and you for some reason can't manage to get here to the important ones on time" Mrs. Rochev asked with a firm stare.

Can this woman be anymore a bitch? "Good Morning to you Ms Rochev, shall we get started?" Oliver replied as he rolled his eyes and put on his CEO mask. I waited until the others have arrived and made my way to this board room, took my seat right next to Oliver as he hands me my share of papers and waited for the start of the boring meeting.

While writing down some notes, I felt something on my thigh, as I look down I realize it was oliver hand._ What is he doing...mmmm that feels good _Oliver was making small circles on her thighs that were sending sensations below her navel. When I look up at him he has amused smile on his face I give a what-are-you-doing look and all he does is pull my chair closer and rises his hand higher up my thigh.

When he looks at me again he winks his left eye and focus back to the person who was speaking while continuing his torture, that when I remember we weren't alone, we were exactly in a meeting with 12 people who clearly had no idea what going on under the table. _Oooo Mr. Queen you are so going pay for this._

Oh gosh he really close to where I want him but I got to contain my moan cause we are indeed in a meeting. With each touch of his fingers sends thrills up my spine and it keeps getting worse by the min. Okay that enough, I kick his shoe with my heel to get his attention, but he ignoring me. _What!_

Now he touching inside of my thighs _gosh this is more that I can take_, "am may you excuse Ladies and Gentlemen?" with that I push back my chair and walk as fast as I can out the boardroom. Any longer in there I'm sure I would have embarrass myself to the fullest. Sigh, deep breath ohhh…finally some space from Mr. Tortureable Queen. Felicity said to herself in the bathroom mirror with her hands on the sink.

She jump when she heard the bathroom door open and saw oliver standing there with a werid look on his face. "Are you okay, you left in such a hurry?"

"I think okay is an understatement here oliver, so no I am not okay. Why would I be okay when you were teasing me like that under the table which by the way was kinda hot anyways in an office full of people including Ms. Rochev who by the way would love to put my head on a cutting broad and find the pleasure in my embarrassment. And to top it all off you weren't planning to stop you made it very clear when you continue into my thighs…" she said as he lock the door and walk towards her and pin her to the sink.

"sigh, I'm sorry it just since I finally told you how I felt, I can't seem to get you out of my head and surely this dress and those lips aren't helping" oliver said as he lean into her pressing his hips where he want them so she feel his excretion.

_Damn he wants me_ felicity moan as she feels his excretion pressing in the right place, "oliver.." in one move oliver lift her up on the sink and pushing her legs open so he can fit between. Oliver wasted no time in finding the zipper and pulling it down, giving him access to her breast. He trace the lining of her bra with his thumb teasing het making her moan.

Making him smile with amusement, using one of his hands, he pull out her left breast and squeeze it while rubbing her nipple which didn't take long to harden. "ah…oliver"

The way felicity said his name made him lose the bit of control he had left, with a groan he places the breast into his mouth and suck hard, he then finds her sex with his other hand push her panty side in order to touch her clit.

With that one touch felicity starts to shake this more than she can take, she wanted this for so long all those feeling she had to keep on a tight lid and now that lid have blown off and those feelings are in the air causing an electric energy that was hard to ignore. "damn felicity you are so wet" oliver said as slip his finger inside her

"oliverrr…I..I can't wait any longer..I need you now." Felicity said clearly out of breath she was so close to the edge that it wouldn't be long before she reaches her orgasm. When she felt his tip at her sex she moan and move her hips towards him.

"oh baby" he takes his long length and rub her sex, up and down he smirk when he saw the breathless look on her face, with one thrust he ease into her letting her wrap around him making her feel his long length. She started to move but he stop he, he wanted to feel this moment with them connected and he knew she had understand. Slowly he started to move, creating a steady rhythm but it was too slow for felicity she took matters into her own hands and started to move her hips faster.

Oliver push himself further into her which cause felicity to throw her hrad back at the immediate pleasure _ooo right there…more_ "more…" felicity wraps her legs behind oliver pulling him closer as she possibly can.

_He smells so good _ With his face so close to hers felicity takes his face into her hands and kiss him with everything she got making him groan and move even faster. At that moment she knew they were both ready to cross the finish line, with one more thrust "come with me" Oliver whispers in her ear was became her undoing and with that both of them found their release.

"wow" felicity murmured as oliver rest his head on her chest

"I think that was….wow" and that was all she can say at the moment as she kiss his hair _that was amazing!_

"I think this was long overdue..don't you? The things you do to me sigh felicity your one" Oliver said as he pulls out of her and fixes himself before helping her get off the sink.

Oliver wrap his hands around felicity as she fix her glasses and kiss her neck. "I think we really should head back out there before Ms. Rochev destroys the building looking for us" he grinned as he readjust her dress,

"shall we?" felicity smirk as she took oliver hand and walk towards the door. _Now I can breathe, I knew this would be great and indeed great it was!_


End file.
